Red
by Zirconyafox2
Summary: The now adult Naruto and his long lost sister Kitona have new stories and a bigger family. Based off Yami, Boruto's cousin view, he explains the hatred for his father Gaara and confronts his step brother that he didn't even know existed.


In the land of fire, theres a village known as the hidden Leaf Village, home of the 4 legendary sanin; Yes there are 4 in this story, during the 4th great ninja war, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kitona, Naruto's lost twin sister that Jiryia found and brought them together before they left for years to train; They all put an end to the evil Kaguya; And restored peace to the 5 great nations, soon after as the ninja got older Naruto discovered his love for Hinata, Sakura managed to reel in Sasuke, and Kitona was able to marry her love Garra, or so she thought. In the Village Hidden in The Sand the place where Kitona Uzamaki planned to marry the Kazekage. The people were fearful of her massive amounts of chakra and powerful ninjutsu, the people of the village would not allow her to become the wife of the kazekage, even after the birth of there first child the villagers would not except her and so, she left, in the night with her then 3 year old son, Yami, and ended up with Naruto and Hinata for a while, unbeknownst to Kitona she was pregnant with their second child, after the birth of her second son Hikaru, Kitona moved out of her brothers house and into her own house not too far away so that her children can be close with their cousins. The story starts 7 years later when Yami and Boruto are preparing for the chunin exams.

Yami: Mom!

Kitona: Huh! Whats going on?

Yami: Dont tell me you slept down here again, mom

Yami comes from his room down to the living room where he finds his mom spread out on the living room floor with the same clothes she had on yesterday

Yami: Mom, you were so tired you couldn't even shower? I guess Uncle is a slave driver

Kitona: Ha,Ha! You know its not like that being the Hokage's assistant is a very challenging job, your uncle is the worst with his own schedule he wouldn't even go home if I didn't help, not that he goes home anyway. I should go shower now I got home pretty late.

Yami: Ok mom I'll start breakfast and wake Hikaru up

Kitona: Thanks Yami, your like my home assistant

With a smile Kitona walks off to the bathroom, yams takes food out to make miso soup and rice it will be a hearty breakfast but at least they ate, he then walks upstairs to wake Hikaru. Yami opens the door to Hikaru's room and wakes his brother up, innocent little Hikaru smiles weakly at his brother

Yami: Hikaru are you in there? Man I wish I can sleep like you

Hikaru: Oh Yami its you hey it morning already?

Yami: Geez, your worst than mom, come on I'm making breakfast get ready ok

Hikaru: ok

Hikaru lazily gets up and gets dressed, Yami heads back down stairs and fixes breakfast by the time he's finished everyone is downstairs, Hikaru runs to Kitona and gives her a huge hug, seeing them Yami notices there matching blonde hair, while his hair was red like his dad's, feeling resentful Yami balls up his fist

Kitona: Yami?

Yami snaps out of his thoughts and turns this mom. She points at the stove

Kitona: I think your burning the Miso

Yami panics and hurriedly turns the stove off it wasn't too badly burnt so the family of 3 eats and Yami heads off to school, he runs into a classmate on the way to school named Sadara Uchiha, she was getting picked on by some older girls from there school who felt Sadara thought she was better than them. Yami is a couple steps away and waits and listens in case they decided to hurt Sadara.

Girl1: You think your all that because your an uchiha? Huh? Your just a fatherless stuck up!

Girl2: your dad probably left because of you anyway with all that stuck up air around you!

Girl3: yeah, only the fat girl wants to be your friend your so standoffish!

All: Stuck Up Uchiha Brat!

Yami has heard enough he comes out and walks in front of Sadara, she's surprised to see him so coolly walk in front of her

Yami: if you girls have the time to bully people I guess your at the top of your class?

They suck there teeth and angrily look at Yami

Yami: Girls like you are so uncool your lame and disgusting, only strong smart girls can stand up to bullies enough to let them talk down to them

The girls are so angry and hurt by Yami's nasty words they turn and leave

Yami: Geez, you girls are a pain

He starts walking towards the school when sadara speaks

Sadara: I didn't ask you to come, so why did you stop? We don't even speak

Yami: So… what was I supposed to do?

Yami turns to Sadara and smiles the most amazing smile, Sadara blushes then mumbles

Sadara: Thanks

Yami: its nothing come on Sadara lets go to class

A little overwhelmed by Yami's charm she walks besides him to class in silence


End file.
